


triángulo amoroso

by fieryrondo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I’d call this crack but I think it’s a little beyond that now, M/M, Magical Realism, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/pseuds/fieryrondo
Summary: Yuzuru touches the ice every time he leaves it. This is a fact.What most people don’t know is that sometimes, justsometimesthe ice glows back.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu/Ice
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	triángulo amoroso

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I’ll write a true AU and not this chimerical creature suffering from an existential crisis.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment if you liked this!

Yuzuru touches the ice every time before he skates. Every time he leaves it. Heck, even a few more points of contact, unhappily unplanned, when he splatters on the ice trying a quad loop, lutz, axel, insert quad of your choice. A gentle caress, a firm pat, an almost kiss. Everybody knows Yuzuru and the ice have a Thing. This is a fact.

What most people don’t know is that sometimes, just _ sometimes, _ the ice glows back.

The first time Javi notices this is at Finlandia. Their first competition together. Yuzuru, swaddled in pink and sparkles, gasps out a lung and a half to land his first competitive quad sal. Of course, Yuzuru being Yuzuru, he couldn’t just win. He had to win absolutely. Face ashen, lips blue, air rattling through heaves of lung fit to burst. Javi can practically feel Brian’s blood pressure spike from across the rink. 

But Javi’s not looking at Brian. Instead, he’s looking at Yuzuru. More specifically, the ice beneath Yuzuru’s hand.

It’s blushing pink.

Javi blinks. Checks to make sure his contacts are still on. Yep, still there. A flower girl whizzes by. Yuzuru’s making his way back to the boards, very nearly swooning into Brian’s arms. Javi looks back at the ice. White. Ordinary. Decidedly not pink.

Javi makes a conscious decision to forget about it.

When Yuzuru later pulls him into a bone-crushing congratulatory hug turned cuddle, Javi hears a startled yelp. An ice crew member face plants on the ice in no-skid shoes. An expensive camera lens breaks. The ice, for an infinitesimally small second, flickers red.

Ah.

With a querying look, Javi slides his hand down to rest on Yuzuru’s stomach. Yuzuru lets him. Feeling bolder, Javi snuggles a little more, his head on Yuzuru’s chest.

There’s a flurry of coats from confused spectators sitting in the front row when the air suddenly drops a good ten degrees.

(There's a reason why Javi refuses to skate in Finland if he can help it, as the ice is quick to remind him five years later.)

*

It doesn’t happen every time but often enough for Javi to painfully figure out the rules. If there were even rules to begin with. It only ever happened when he was competing with Yuzuru. Shoulder pats and fist bumps were acceptable, encouraged especially if the short had gone badly. Hugs, on the other hand, were barely tolerated, and there was many a comment from the Zamboni driver that the ice seemed unexpectedly rough at times, pockmarked with veiny cracks not made by any blade.

But one day during practice when Javi twirls Yuzuru around and tries to lift him, he finds himself belly side up, nursing a probable concussion as ice bits dig into his elbows.

“Good thing Javi is single skater,” Yuzuru teases, cupping his mouth in laughter before offering a hand. Yuzuru, of course, had emerged from the entire incident unscathed.

“Wow, way to kick a guy when he’s down.” But there is no real bite to Javi’s words, not when Yuzuru looks so pleased with himself. Gathering the remnants of his dignity, Javi takes the proffered hand and pulls himself up. 

“Wanna grab something to eat after?”

“I bring lunch.” Yuzuru pauses, shifting his weight from blade to blade. “Share with you,” he adds, almost uncertainly, the words surprising himself as much as Javi.

Something between Javi’s ribs melts.

“I’d love to.” Hesitantly, he slips his hand into Yuzuru’s. Yuzuru squeezes back.

The ice beneath Javi’s blades splinters. A toepick hole materializes by his right boot.

No, this simply would not do.

*

"Ugh, this is so stupid. Why am I even doing this?"

“I think you already know but I...I really like him.”

“I think you like him too.”

"Hey, no need to get nasty with me. I just wanted to talk."

"I'm not looking to replace you. You were here first and I respect that."

“Let’s put this another way. Do you think Yuzuru would be happy not being able to beat everyone at their best?”

“Yeah, didn’t think so.”

*

"Are those gloves new, Javi?" Nam asks, being his entirely too inquisitive self.

"Thought I'd switch it up." Javi winces when he tugs on his boot laces. 

He would have to change the bandages soon.

*

And so life goes on. They skate. They fall. Ice remains blessedly unremarkable while they go on to do remarkable things. Yuzuru wins his first Olympics. Javi his first Worlds. Shielded by a mountain of Poohs, they share their first kiss, bumping noses in the dark. As far as kisses go, this one doesn’t impress.

“Too much tongue,” Yuzuru complains, wiping his mouth and pulling away. “Even ice is better.”

Reflexively, Javi glances behind him. Were the gala lights on the surface always so bright?

“Then, we’ll just have to practice some more, yeah?”

Yuzuru scrunches his nose but leans in.

“Need _lots_ of practice.”

The ice is so smug, it doesn’t even mind when they try again--and succeed--a month later in Tokyo. 


End file.
